


Bound and tied

by spixinblue



Series: V (1983) [3]
Category: V (1983)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spixinblue/pseuds/spixinblue
Summary: Honor your brother.





	Bound and tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> English isn't my language. This was betaed long ago by @mithen when posting on LJ was cool. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Tongue-tied, restless, and wanting for something he can´t name. That´s the way he looks to me. Why, brother, did you choose to live and work with this human? Why did you choose to share your secrets with him? Why wasn´t it me who shared your worries? I was your twin. I was with you in birth, and your choices didn´t let me be with you in death. I would have been here if you wanted.

Your death, your murder still pains me. Sometimes, I want to share a joke, news from Home, family or childhood mementos and look for you because I forget you´re not beside me anymore. I can´t reach you by simply writting to you or calling you. Each time I have to slowly breathe in and breathe out to calm myself and to stop this helpless feeling of weakness.

Did I know you? I fear that wasn´t the case. You were a fifth columnist... a leader between them, how could I missed that? My shy, my brave brother. I protected you all our lives. Even when we joined the fleet, I did all I could to shield you from the worst our people can do because I love you. I believed I could protect all our clan from this war, from the slow death of our Home. I didn´t see you wanted the same but you didn´t agree with the price, you opposed the government’s path for us but you did something I was too afraid to do.

What they told me about your murder filled me with a hate so great I could have drowned in it. The hate became a poison hitting my mind. It filled everything so I asked for a post on Earth to search for the human who killed you. I didn´t see another way to clean away all that feeling. I didn´t care about some of the stares at me, about the rumors about your supposed betrayal. You were my brother, my twin, my mirror. I failed you and you were alone in this planet full of Red Dust, stabbed in the back for the humans you helped. 

Now, I know the truth about your murderer and I will find a way to erase my hate and Diana from this Universe someday... but as you had told me before brother - why did I not understand you then?-, there´s something more important than selfish interest at stake. Now, here on Earth I find myself staring at this Human you called friend.

In the beginning your human seemed like he would bite me; he feared me because he felt guilty, I hated him because I blamed him for your death and later because he took you away from me. We can´t be friends like you were. I know most of the time he can´t stand to look at me just as I can´t look at him without remembering you. You´re the reason we speak to each other but you also are the reason we can´t stand each other.

Time's ticking for our people and for your human´s people, you and that finally got me thinking. We work together in your memory for a future you will not see, but I hope my children would. I will tell my children about your courage, your faith and my mistakes. I also hope my children won´t repeat them. I know what you did for our world and his world and I know why. I still don´t know what you saw in this human to become his friend. Yet, I´ll be forever bound and tied to you, my brother, so now your cause´s mine too because right now, its my only way to make you mine again.

I hope wherever you are, you know this: I agree with you, brother, in the end our people and Humans are the same sentient beings with the same right to live and to feel. I love you, and I´m following your path because it´s right and because it´s the only reward you would have wanted.


End file.
